edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alp, Alp(-Luachra) n Alphyn
Alp, Alp(-Luachra) n Alphyn is Ed, Edd n Eddy set in a mythological world where all the characters are creatures from fable stories, with exception of Sir Rudolf. All characters are a known fable creature who's name resembles their own; which means that what they are is not necessarily relevant to their original personality. Created by Anastasia Stephan in september, 2015. No artwork is out yet. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters Alp The mythological Edd. Even though the name "Alp-Luachra" is easily distinguishable from "Alp", for some reason Alp is called "Elf" by his friends, while his friend Alp-Luachra is called "Alp", which tends to confuse him, especially in conversation. His full name is "Alpdruck" and his middle name "Mara", opposed to Edd's confirmed "Marian". Generally speaking, alps are creatures that like to pull pranks, give nightmares to sleeping humans and drink blood from their chest, but Alp is not interested in any of this. As it's been said that removing an alp's hat or damaging his "evil eye" will make him lose his craving for malicious actions, it is almost certain that the latter happened to Alp, as he still wears his hat. An alp's evil eye allows him to curse others and when an alp's hat is lost, he gives a great reward for its return, but even though Alp lost the urge to be a bother and has his hat in his possession, he is still very protective over it and wishes no one to touch it. Alp has an interest in human beings and mythological creatures and is always trying to know more about them, but because both groups don't like having alps around, it's a challenge for him to acquire any knowledge. As his friend Alphyn is an extremely rare creature, he feel honoured to walk alongside him, even though he thinks his friend has the wrong approach on matters and he doesn't always feel good about pranking innocent beings on his command. Alp is a dark, furry troll-like creature with pointy ears. He always wears a black hat. One of his eyes is red, while the other is black; insinuating that one of those eyes was his evil eye that got damaged. ---------- Alp-Luachra The mythological Ed. Alp-luachras are described to be evil fairies that change into a small lizard in order to crawl into someone's stomach and eat the food they just digested. While Alp-Luachra likes to do the same, he doesn't do so with malicious intend; he just likes food. Whenever he's sleepwalking he tends to do more damage, but in general he is a friendly being. Alp-Luachra likes to watch humans and sees them as "monsters". He looks like a yellow, almost transparant lizard with dragonfly wings. He has a red striped tail and is covered with a few purple spots. ---------- Alphyn The mythological Eddy. His middle name is "Sejant Erect", opposed to Eddy's confirmed "Skipper". Alphyns are rare creatures that much resemble a griffin. Even though Alphyn is said to be rare, he is far from popular and his arrogant behaviour is the main reason for it. While he is very aware that his approach does not get received well, Alphyn feels like it's his birthright to demand and receive attention from others, but only Alp and Alp-Luachra seem to be impressed with the creature and want to be his friend. Alphyn tries to become the most popular legend in human history, even though every human he approaches just happens to miss him; leaving him still to be believed to be "rare". Because Alphyn gets so little appreciation, he feels urged to prank his surroundings as a call for attention and as revenge for their disrespect. He requests Alp and Alp-Luachra's inherited expertise in pranking to achieve his goals. He has long ears, a wolf's head, the front legs of a bird, thick manes and a long tail. ---------- Kee-wakwn The mythological Kevin. Kee-wakwns are enormous humanoid beasts that prey on humans. ---------- Nav' The mythological Nazz. The nav's are a beautiful sirens with light-yellow long hair, but with open backs, exposing their insides. ---------- Sir Rudolf The mythological Rolf. Sir Rudolf is a young, but talented knight ordered to slay all harmful mythological creatures, but ironically found himself befriending one of the worst; the cannibalistic giant Kee-wakwn. He has a stubborn steed he needs to bribe with food all the time, resembling Rolf's pig, Wilfred. His name is "Wildfire". ---------- Satyress The mythological Sarah. While she's actually an alp-luachra like her brother, she shapeshifted herself to look like a satyress, because of the simple reason she likes ponies and doesn't care for her true appearance, which she finds to be disgusting. Having that said, her real name isn't Satyress, but "Saginata". Her friend Jikininki, also a strange lover of ponies, befriended her over it and the two unlikeable friends are never seen seperated from each other. Satyress has horse legs, a horse tail and long ears. Her face is like the original Sarah's. ---------- Jikininki The mythological Jimmy. A jikininki is a shapeless spirit that eats corpses. Jikininki stands out by being disgusted by the act, even though his appearance still looks frightful and intimidating. But his friendly, almost cowardly personality earned the trust and friendship of Satyress. ---------- Jötunn The mythological Jonny. The jötnar are a banished race of giants who live in "Jötunheimr", one of the nine worlds of Norse cosmology. ---------- Leanan Cambion The mythological Lee Kanker. She and her sisters are considered beautiful and fair by the human race, but interestingly enough not found appealing by their more sinister fellow fables. As they are all three completely different beings, it means that their mother is some kind of creature who was able to birth all three of them. The Leanan Sidhe is a beautiful woman who dates humans only. It's been said that her partners live short, but inspired lives. While she is a flirty person, Leanan has no serious interest in humans and found herself more attracted to the oddly-looking Alphyn. Much like his friends, she is impressed by the creature and its rarity. She is portrayed as a breathtaking young woman, wearing a white robe and having long orange, curly hair. ---------- Marid Cambion The mythological Marie Kanker. She and her sisters are considered beautiful and fair by the human race, but interestingly enough not found appealing by their more sinister fellow fables. As they are all three completely different beings, it means that their mother is some kind of creature who was able to birth all three of them. Marids are the most powerful genies in existence. This genie is free, but willing to fulfill a human wishes for demanding gifts or neverending flattery. Marid is fond of Alp, as he flatters her all the time as an attempt to make her back off and stay on her good side. She has light-blue skin, blue hair in a short ponytail, pointy ears, a silver bracelet on her left wrist, wears green poofy pants and black pointy shoes. ---------- Mayura Cambion The mythological May Kanker. She and her sisters are considered beautiful and fair by the human race, but interestingly enough not found appealing by their more sinister fellow fables. As they are all three completely different beings, it means that their mother is some kind of creature who was able to birth all three of them. Mayura is a holy bird; more specifically a peacock. She likes the fairy, Alp-Luachra, as he looks most refined to her, even though he obviously isn't. While Mayura is female, she has the appearance of a male peacock. ------- Alphyn's brother The mythological Eddy's brother. His name is Tarasque, opposed to Eddy's brother's unofficial Terry. Tarasque is a legendary type of dragon and envied by Alphyn, even though he is ruthless and unpredictable, even towards his own sibling. While Tarasque is only really known in France, Alphyn amplyfies his brother's fame and uses it to motivate himself. He has a lion's head, 6 short bear legs, an ox-like body with a turtle shell, and a scaly tail with a scorpion's stinger at the end. Trivia * All names are from an actual list of mythological creatures. * Satyress' name, "Saginata", is derived from the term "Taenia Saginata", which is a tapeworm. * "Cambion" is a term for a child born from an incubus/succubus and a human. See also *An Ed For Everyone Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series